


A Devil's Thirst

by darkangel1211



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Game Spoilers, Internal Monologue, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1211/pseuds/darkangel1211
Summary: Somewhere along the way, Aloy wonders when Nil became the arrowhead that passed between her armour and skin, burrowing his way into her centre where it's tender and doesn't always heal the same way as before.





	A Devil's Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is set between the Avad quest (you know which one I mean, right?) and the ending quest of HZD. 
> 
> It's not any more specific than that, so let your imaginations go (^^)
> 
> First time I've written straight sex in a long time, but hey, this pairing wouldn't let me go.
> 
> Obviously contains some spoilers (although minor) so please read with caution. 
> 
> Enjoy! xxx

Aloy's not sure when it happened, but she thinks it might be somewhere between the press of rough bark against her back and the insistent sting of nails in her hips. It's the latter that has her attention now; well, that and the way he's trying to use that same hold to keep her in place. It's not working though, judging by the furrow between his brows, and she doesn't want it to either. Somehow, Aloy has become fascinated with that crease in his brow; the way he bites his lower lip with teeth that glint in the firelight and the deep groans that rumble in his chest where her hands are pressed against his skin.

It isn't the first time she's had him like this and she's certain it won't be the last either, with her thighs straddling his hips and urging him in the same way she would urge a Strider to move faster, to push harder-

No.

Not like a Strider, she thinks, for the mount she's holding between her legs has far more cunning and viciousness than something a simple machine could ever hope to have.

Somewhere along the way, she wonders when Nil became the arrowhead that passed between _her_ armour and skin, burrowing his way into her centre where it's tender and doesn't always heal the same way as before. There's one thing she is sure of though and the certainty of it makes her throw her head back with abandon when Nil grips her with fierce determination, keeping her pressed to him as he releases inside her with throaty moans.

There's something so _satisfying_ about it, she thinks, when you realise this is exactly how it was meant to go.

 

* * *

 

Nil has always been something of a contradiction, but Aloy also knows that's probably why she liked him so much to begin with. Where Avad is security, with his power and his guards and his drive to do the right thing, Nil is an untameable force. He's like the wildlands outside the embrace, making Aloy feel like she's that little girl again with a Watcher bearing down on her.

She thinks about how Avad sees her strength and wants to utilise it to bring his people together once more. How he radiates warmth and comfort like the title he inherited from his father.

Nil, on the other hand…

He doesn't just look at her, not in the way Avad does. When she feels Nil's eyes on her, she's _exposed._

The smirks he aims in her direction are often meant to distract her from his actual intent, but they usually don't work because she can feel him cataloguing her weaknesses as well as her strengths. Nil looks at her in the same way he gauges a kill, like a Thunderjaw would, primed and ready to tear into her at a moment's notice.

And she only knows that because she is doing exactly the same to him.

It should have left her shaking and breathless with no desire to ever see him again, but Rost had always taught her to respect the power of the machines and, in that regard, Nil is no different. He may not be a machine, but he is a beast and a small, traitorous part of her, rather likes the sound of that too.

 

* * *

 

The first time they'd fucked, it had been outside the fourth bandit camp Aloy had encountered, with the stench of blood and death thick in their nostrils and the adrenaline still coursing in their blood. It didn't take much, just a single glance across a stretch of bodies that were still warm and fresh, but it still felt like the kick from a Charger in her chest when she realised what it was she wanted, just then.

She knew he was a bad man, she _kn_ _ew_ it, but it didn't stop her from fisting a hand in that red scarf of his and near dragging him to one of the walls surrounding the camp. She'd slammed him back against the wood, hearing the grunt of breath in his chest and _relishing_ it, that small sound that gave away a hint of surprise. Not surprise that it had come to this, Nil had told her later, but surprise in how demanding she had been in her pursuance of sex when she'd had no experience of it.

Still, it had seemed so natural to pull his face down to her own, seizing his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down until he'd moaned with the pleasure/pain of it, wrapping his strong arms around her to pull her closer against his strength. Against his _ardour._

It wasn't happiness she was feeling then, when Nil had pressed her to the ground and mounted her in a way proved just how much of a beast he was, she knew that now. Happiness was coming first in the Proving and becoming a Brave, knowing that everything she had worked so hard for had come to fruition.

Happiness doesn't usually leave her feeling all sharp and tingly, like the ache she feels when the winter snow snaps at the gaps in her armour.

It's a fitting analogy, how Nil makes her feel, but it had only strengthened her own desire to see _something_ crack in that damned smirk that unravelled her so damn fast.

 

* * *

 

 

She sees it now, what she wants while she holds him inside her, demanding his attention as she rotates her hips to keep him hard and yearning. He moans again, helpless to her in the only way that matters right now and something like fire and possession courses through her again. It feels a little like victory, but victory has never been so sharp before, has never tasted so sweet.

Aloy can't stop a smile from curving her lips, guiding his hands from her hips to her breasts where his fingers immediately press against her nipples, pinching and twisting the tight little nubs until she comes, her back arched and trembling.

He watches her through every throb of her release and they both know they haven't submitted to each other at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
